


Mine

by mediumgrave



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Kevin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Charles, Biting, Claiming, Gender Neutral Terms for Charles' Genitalia, Jealousy, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Trans Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 22:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediumgrave/pseuds/mediumgrave
Summary: Desert Bluffs Too was Kevin’s territory. There were absolutely no questions when it came to it. Sure Lauren had attempted to take it for some time, but with the way things worked out it was back to being Kevin’s again.Which is why it was such a surprise when it happened.AKA Kevin gets jealous after someone flirts with Charles.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 12 - A/B/O from @RonTheMess on Twitter's kinktober list

Desert Bluffs Too was Kevin’s territory. There were absolutely no questions when it came to it. Sure Lauren had attempted to take it for some time, but with the way things worked out it was back to being Kevin’s again. 

It wasn’t anything he really needed to go out of his way to say. It was simply a known fact. He was the one who helped found the town. The one who was thoroughly involved with the community and also the one helping to pull the strings behind the scenes. 

Sure there were plenty of inner territories within the town, but as long as they didn’t try to overtake the town they were allowed to exist.

Which is why it was such a surprise when it happened. 

It was a regular outing for the two. Kevin had left for a split second to go to the bathroom. When he had returned to find Terrance the Make Up Artist flirting with Charles. 

Now, Kevin could be a little quick to judge in these sort of things. Impulse control wasn’t exactly his selling point. But there was only so many assumptions that could be made when someone is stroking your boyfriend's arm and winking.

Kevin had wrapped himself around Charles, a low protective growl in the back of his throat. It’s a big and obvious move that makes everyone in the vicinity turn their gaze towards them. Kevin keeps his eyes trained on Terrance the Make Up Artist, his smile a vague but intense threat. 

Time stands still like that for a moment. Or, well, it seems like it does. The two alphas keep locked on each other, waiting for the other to back down. 

Terrance the Make Up Artist turns away, and the rest of Desert Bluffs Too is able to breathe again. 

Kevin holds Charles closer, nuzzling his face into his neck. “Mine.”

Charles nods, reaching a hand to pet Kevin’s hair. “Yours. We’re okay Kevin, let’s go home.”

Kevin reluctantly unlatches himself from his boyfriend, settling instead for holding onto his arm as the two of them make their way home.

By the time they make it into the door Kevin is holding completely onto Charles again. Charles is glad that Donovan was at a friend’s house for the day, he isn’t really certain if Kevin’s current headspace was very Donovan friendly. Which, he trusted Kevin to adapt if needed. But he also knew that could be mentally draining for him. 

As much as his brain was trying to rabbithole its way into that particular line of thought, he had the current Kevin to take care of. 

He twists himself in Kevin’s hold so that he’s facing him. Or well, as much as he can. Kevin’s face is buried in his neck again, breathing in his scent as much as possible. 

There were people in Desert Bluffs Too who made bets on the type of person that Kevin was going to end up with. People meaning Grandma Josephine and her demon’s. There was a time when the rest of the town believed that there was no way that he could find a relationship. Some people meant that negatively, and others meant it neutrally but due to its context it was still pretty negative. 

Whatever anyone thought, they didn’t think he’d meet as good of a match as Charles was. 

While there was a tendency for Alpha’s to find partners in Omega’s, this wasn’t the case for their relationship. Which, it was probably for the best. Kevin needed someone that could get him to stand down. Someone who wouldn’t be pushed too hard by him and then break. But, he needed someone that wasn’t a threat. Which is why a Beta like Charles showing up in town was so perfect.

It’s been a year since then, and neither of them could believe how lucky they were. While Kevin benefited greatly from Charles, Charles also benefited greatly from Kevin. He and Donovan found someone who was full of love for the both of them. While it took Kevin a little while to come around to loving Donovan, it happened. 

Charles kisses the top of Kevin’s head, his hands absentmindedly tracing shapes onto his back. Kevin wasn’t often vulnerable like this, and he was doing what he could to hold his boyfriend together. 

From what Charles knew Kevin had lost quite a lot of things over his lifetime. It was only natural he’d be a little shaken by someone threatening to take him away. Charles hadn’t been considering the offer in the slightest, but the situation was still rough.

Kevin speaks first, face still buried in his boyfriend’s neck. “Want to mark you.” 

His voice is small, and waiting for things to go wrong for him again. 

But considering everything that has happened between the two of them so far he can’t help but to press another soft kiss on Kevin’s head.

“Okay.”

He can feel Kevin’s smile return to him against his neck. It’s gentle, and something he can barely feel but it makes goosebumps spread against his skin. 

It isn’t really how either of them pictured this moment going, but it’s nothing that either of them thinks of negatively. It’s just different. 

Besides, it’s something they both figured was coming for a good while. 

Kevin has complained several times to Charles about his scent. He could easily pick out the notes that only belonged to his Charles, but there were certain notes that were off. Putting context clues together he knew that Charles had been marked before. He knew whoever it was that had marked him before wasn’t there anymore. It made him feel a lot of things. Concern for his boyfriend and jealousy being the main two feelings. 

He pushes his boyfriend into the couch, letting instinct take over. Or well, enough to be rough with Charles. He knew to not let himself go completely, his past had affected him too much to let himself completely go. But, he knew that the both of them enjoyed their partner being rough. 

He’s kissing Charles now, his tongue already pressing into his mouth. He enjoys the way his partner tastes about as much as he smells. It’s about as perfect as every other part of Charles, and he loves the way their tastes meld with one another as Charles sucks on his tongue.

His moan is loud, and he grinds his hips against Charles’.

On par with how quick everything else has been already, he’s pushing Charles’ shirt up. Or, well he’s pushing his shirt up Charles. Kevin had been non subtly given Charles some of his clothing to wear. It helped meld their scents together even if it was a little. Which, is another reason why Terrance the Makeup Artist’s move earlier in the day was so horrid. 

Kevin leaves a trail of gentle nips and deep bites along Charles’ chest. He loves the way that each indent leaves a pretty pattern behind where he was. Each person’s teeth have their own shape and pattern to them, and he can’t help but to think of this small detail as another way to mark Charles as his own. He loves the way that they blend with the scars on his chest to mix Charles’ pattern with his.

Each of these little things are so imperfect though, they weren’t permanent. He really needed them to be.

He’s pulling down Charles’ pants now. He has them down to Charles’ thighs and it’s only then he realizes he’s still completely dressed. 

He very reluctantly pulls away from Charles, still remaining as close as possible. With everything paused like this he can hear the way Charles is taking in deep breaths. It’s a small detail, but it shows him just how deeply affected by all of this Charles was. 

Despite what their dynamic may tell you at first, Kevin did have quite the tendency to be topped by Charles. So, this was quite a welcome change for the both of them. Not to say they didn’t enjoy their typical roles, but there was something so intoxicating in the rare moments they switched.

Kevin feels Charles hand under his chin, he’s pushing himself up on an elbow and holding him so gently. 

“You got lost a little there. Did you need to stop?”

Kevin shakes his head quickly, his ever present smile still on his face. “Nope! Just thinking about how sweet you look under me like this.” 

Charles smiles before laying back down. “Okay, if you change your mind let me know. I know this is all a lot. If you don’t want to mark me that’s completely fine.”

Kevin can’t help but to find himself laughing a little at that. “Oh Charles, there’s nothing I’d rather do more.”

In a couple of quick movements the both of them have pants that are at their knees, and sure it would be simpler and easier to remove them completely. But, there was nothing that showed desperation and deep longing the same way that being partially clothed did. 

Then Kevin finally pushes into Charles. For how little preparation was in all of this, he’s so warm and wet and absolutely perfect. There’s very little to resistance and it’s difficult to not get lost in the repetitive thought of “mine.”

Which, that was still the main goal of this. Of course the two of them had had sex several times before, each time blending their scents together even more. 

But, even the thrusts locked in his beautiful boyfriend weren’t enough. They were good and he could come undone from them but he needed Charles as his. 

He buries his face in the space between Charles’ shoulder and neck that he adores the most. Then he sinks his teeth into the soft skin here.

He can distantly hear his partner gasp under him, and squirm. The squirm isn’t a sign of resistance or need to stop, but more a sign of just how much this bite was. His head is leaning back, leaving his neck willingly exposed. 

Then he feels Charles shift under him again and he’s biting him back. It triggers what isn’t the only loud noise he’s made tonight, but oh all of this is so much. His hip movement’s quicken inside of Charles, his knot hitting where he knows it make Charles feels best. The same spot that he’d be guided to with a crook of fingers if his hand was what was inside of him right now. 

Despite being already so full, he feels Charles’ walls tighten around him as he reaches his orgasm. 

He can’t help but to spill into him, their scents mixing together officially and as thoroughly as possible.

His. He’s his. And he belongs to him as well. 

It’s perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> It seems like forever since I've written these two! A very special thank you to AELAN for the extra motivation to write them again!
> 
> Also in case the connection isn't clear Terrance the Makeup Artist is meant to be Telly the Barber's double


End file.
